<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Wrap-Up by Anima_princess_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661558">Winter Wrap-Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1'>Anima_princess_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Stories [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the ponies and their friends to clean up winter and bring in spring. In Ponyville, Gemstone, Sweetheart, Piñata, Confetti, Streamer, Lighting Bolt, Swift Wind, Cinnamon Apple, Sparks, Sun Flare, and Princess Morning Radiance want to help with the Winter Wrap-Up. However, everyone keeps telling them that they're too young. Will they be able to find a way to help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Stories [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Holiday One-Shots, Holiday Stories, My Little Pony, My Little Pony One-Shots, One Shots, One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Wrap-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter had been long and hard and, while playing in the snow had been fun along with the holidays, it was time to clean up winter and welcome in spring. The day had come for Winter Wrap-Up.</p><p>🌹🌹🌹</p><p>"It's time! It's time!" Morning Radiance, Sun Flare, and Spark said excitedly as they left the Castle of Friendship with their parents.<br/>
"Winter Wrap-Up!" Sparks said.<br/>
"I can't wait for spring!" Sun Flare said.<br/>
"What do we get to do?" Morning Radiance asked.<br/>
"You three are too young to really help," Twilight said. "Why don't you go play with your friends?"<br/>
"But we want to help."<br/>
"I understand. Believe me. But this is grown up work. Go play with your friends. In a few years you'll be able to help out."</p><p>🌹🌹🌹</p><p>"I don't see why we can't help," Gemstone said.<br/>
"Yeah," said Lighting Bolt. "We could help with the weather and getting the southern birds."<br/>
"And help with the plants and animals," Cinnamon Apple said. "Not all of us can fly, Lighting Bolt."<br/>
Lighting Bolt stuck his tongue out at her.<br/>
"Well...maybe we can take care of things around here," Morning Radiance said.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Swift Wind asked.<br/>
"Well all the adults are going to be busy cleaning up winter so my guess is that the other farm work won't be getting done."<br/>
"We can do that," Streamer said.<br/>
"Yeah," said Confetti. "We can do the house work."<br/>
"And feed the animals," said Sweetheart.<br/>
"We could also clean the snow up around the club house," said Piñata.<br/>
"And we can have lunch ready for everyone," said Zala.<br/>
"That's a good idea," said Zimba. "They'll be hungry after all that hard work."</p><p>🌹🌹🌹</p><p><br/>
By noon, all the adults were tired and hungry. ever since Twilight had moved to Ponyville and became the official "All-Team Organizer, they had managed to get a lot done in a short amount of time. But now everyone was ready for lunch.<br/>
"We have sandwiches," Morning Radiance said as the friends entered the town square.<br/>
"And hay bits, carrots, and apple slices," said Sun Flare.<br/>
"And some food for those of us that don't eat grass," Sparks said.<br/>
"With hot apple cider to drink," said Cinnamon Apple.<br/>
"You kids made lunch for everyone?" Twilight said.<br/>
"We sure did," Lighting Bolt said.<br/>
"We also took care of all the animals on Sweet Apple Acers and got the house work done," Sweetheart said.<br/>
"And cleared the snow around our club house," Zimba said.<br/>
"That was a big help," Spike said.<br/>
"It was?" Piñata asked.<br/>
"Of course it was," said Applejack. "You youngin's got the farm work done so there won't be twice as much tomorrow."<br/>
"And you got the area around your club house cleared. And made sure that lunch was ready for all of us," Rarity said.<br/>
"Maybe that can be you job until your old enough to help with the bigger jobs," Twilight said.<br/>
"So...we <em>can</em> help?" Gemstone asked.<br/>
"Of course. I had to find my own Winter Wrap-Up job when I first came here and it looks like you guys did, too."<br/>
"So...think you guys can have dinner ready for everyone by the time we're done for the day?" Rainbow Dash asked.<br/>
"As long as you don't mind breakfast-for-dinner," Cinnamon Apple said as the friends ran off.<br/>
Their parents watched them go feeling a sense of pride. Their children were definitely growing up fast. Fortunately, it wasn't <em>too</em> fast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>